Burning at Both Ends
Burning at Both Ends is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. This episode marks the first appearance of the Dino ATVs, & The DinoStegazord Cephala Power Punch/Dimetro Saw Blade. Synopsis As Trent has been completely taken over by the White Dino Gem, he makes a deal with Mesogog to trick the Power Rangers. Trent introduces the Dino ATVs and betrays Mesogog after he gets what he wants. Mesogog is revealed to be Anton Mercer. Plot Tommy has found himself stuck in his Ranger form, due to his Dino Gem fusing to his Dino Morpher. Meanwhile, the White Ranger is attacking Reefside in the Dino Stegazord. The Rangers show up in the Thundersaurus Megazord to stop him. When they call upon the Cephalazord and Dimetrozord to assist them, the White Ranger captures them. Later, Trent confronts Conner, revealing his White Dino Gem power as chamelonic camouflage'. It seems that the White Dino Gem is now in full control of Trent. The Red Ranger and White Ranger face off against each other. Zeltrax and Insectolite show up and blast Trent with an energy beam. Trent is demorphed, and seems to be free from the Dino Gem's hold. Meanwhile, Principal Randall confronts Kira and Ethan about Dr. Oliver's absence, warning them that if he was faking it, he would be out of a job. Trent convinces the Rangers that he is reformed and will return their Dinozords to them, but it seems that he is faking it, and is really plotting with Mesogog, but Mesogog questions his loyalty to him. They all meet Trent in abandoned warehouse for the exchange. Trent offers the Black Dino ATV as a gift to the Power Rangers. Dr. Oliver tricks Trent and said, 'They don't make 12-stroke engines.' Trent looked at Dr. Oliver with a sly look and told him that Mesogog doesn't make monsters that turn people good, now realizing that it's a trap. Unfortunately, the Dino ATV is rigged and begins to go haywire. It appears that the White Ranger has a Dino ATV of his own. The other Power Rangers must face off against Insectolite and Tyrannodrones. Meanwhile, the Black Ranger and White Ranger face off against each other on the Dino ATVs, but Dr. Oliver warned Trent that he would destroyed him if he had to, but Trent wasn't worrying about what the old man would do. Dr. Oliver warns Trent not to trust Mesogog, but doesn't as he got what he wanted, and told the Rangers to say goodbye to their zords. The battle ends and the Rangers discover that Trent not only did double-cross them, but Mesogog as well--which he would not be happy about, but come up with a plan to get the zords back, using Insectolite. The Power Rangers race to get free the Dinozords before it's too late, but the White Ranger has reprogrammed them. The Cephalazord and Dimetrozord combine with the Dino Stegazord. The Dino Stegazord nearly destroys the Thundersaurus Megazord, but Insectolite returns and interferes in the battle between the two. The Dino Stegazord destroys Insectolite and departs. The White Ranger gets fed up and teleports away in Mesogog's play for payback for Trent double-crossing him. The Rangers are tired, but Hayley is able to reprogram the Black ATV for the use of good as it should come in handy. Tommy replied that they're going to need all the help they could get. If Trent and Mesogog team up for good, they're going to have a real battle on their hands. Mesogog scolds as Zeltrax and Elsa for failure on not bringing them the White Ranger as Elsa describes the White Gem as inflammable. Tired of hearing 'excuse after excuse',' Mesogog dismissed Zeltrax and Elsa, needing time to think without their 'sniveling incompetence distracting me'. After they've left, Mesogog's hand begins to glow and fights an inevitable transformation...revealing that he is Anton Mercer. Dr. Mercer is determined to keep Mesogog under control and leaves. Meanwhile, ability to use backgrounds as camouflage has allow him to witness the transformation from Mesogog to his dad in secret, walking off with an evil laugh and grin on his face Naks' Power Rangers-Episode Guide-Dino Thunder-Burning at Both Ends:. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) (voice) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez (White Dino Thunder Ranger) *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Mesogog (voice) & Anton Mercer *Miriama Smith as Elsa *James Gaylyn as Zeltrax (voice) *John Leigh as Insectolite (voice) Zords *Thundersaurus Megazord *Cephalazord *Dimetrozord *Brachiozord *DinoStegazord Notes *Tommy makes a reference to his history with cars in Turbo by using his knowledge to trick Trent, asking him if the Black Dino ATV has a 12-stroke engine (engines can be either 2-stroke or 4-stroke). *This marks the first appearance of the Black & White Rangers' Dino ATVs. *Mesogog is revealed to be Anton Mercer in this episode. *Trent's morphing call is revealed to be "White Ranger, Dino Power." See Also (fight footage) (fight footage) References Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder